The Peppa Movie: Lost Toys
The Peppa Movie: Lost Toys is a 2017 American-British CelAction2D-animated action-comedy film based on the Peppa Pig series by Neville Astley and Mark Baker. The film is a sequel to 2015's Peppa Pig: The Movie and the second of a planned Peppa movie trilogy. Bird and May return to reprise their roles from the first film as Peppa and George respectively, with new voices such as Ava Lovell, Joshua Morris, Rohal Soomro and Isla Gudgeon respectively. The film had its premiere on May 14, 2017 in the UK and was released on May 19, 2017, by Universal Pictures. It was also released on June 30, 2017, in Singapore, by Mediacorp Pte Ltd. The film received mixed reviews from critics and grossed over $7 million worldwide. A sequel, titled Holiday Resort, was released on February 9, 2018. Plot Mr Lion (Colin MacFarlane) is a lion that works in England with the others. One day, he gets a plan where he goals to steal a large magnet from a workplace and suck up childrens' toys from Peppa's land into the magnet. He successfully manages to do it a day later. In the homeland of Peppa's, a bunch of children are playing with their toys on the playground until a large magnet comes and sucks up the toys from everyone including shops, causing the children to chase after the magnet from the playground to the beach, but they fail miserably. The next day, Peppa and her family are watching The Mr Potato Show until a breaking news reports comes on where two policemen (Panda & Hamster) report about a mysterious person stealing toys with a magnet. They also say that they will recruit Miss Rabbit and the playgroup children to track down the toys. After the news report, Daddy Pig drives Peppa & George, along with other families to the playgroup to see Miss Rabbit and the policemen. Madame Gazelle, Miss Rabbit and the policemen tell all the children about a mysterious person stealing toys from their homeland with a magnet. The children then follow Miss Rabbit to her large helicopter with Policemen Panda & Hamster coming along in their vehicle. This causes the parents & other citizens of the town to come & see Miss Rabbit flying away with the children in her large helicopter, along with Policemen Panda & Hamster coming along to track down the toys. Meanwhile, in England, Mr Lion is in his house seeing all the stolen toys that he put into a cage. This makes him saying that no one is allowed to steal the toys whenever he's gone. He then goes out of his house and into his car. Miss Rabbit, the children, & Policemen Panda and Hamster finally manage to get to England to find Mr Lion's house and get back the missing toys, but their engines go low and crash into the ground safely. A tow truck then comes and picks up the said citizens to get their oil back at a gas station in town. After hovering up to the ground, they get back to flying and tracking down Mr Lion's house. Edmond Elephant tells Miss Rabbit that he spotted Mr Lion's house, which also has a ladder that can go up and climb into any window. They finally land at Mr Lion's house and use the ladder to climb up into his bedroom. Miss Rabbit & the children successfully manage to find the cage, and get off the ladder from his window, but Mr Lion finds this out and catches back the trio in his magnet. The guys travel through England while being caught by Mr Lion, saying that he saw the said people on one of the survilleance cameras. The oil in Miss Rabbit's helicopter runs out, but they are rescued by the police in a net and stop in the middle of the England square. The police then see Mr Lion in his large magnet and he gets out of it. After a speech from the trio, he is arrested & taken to jail. The trio get back home to Peppa's land, and they see their parents and the citizens noticing the children's toys in the helicopter's window. They land safely down and talk to the citizens about the story of the stolen toys. A few days later, the children & Miss Rabbit put back all the toys into the shops and into their homes, and the policemen go back to their station. A day later at night, the children then go into their beds and sleep with their toys. In a mid-credits scene, Mr Lion is still in jail and asking the viewer to get him out. Cast * Harley Bird as Peppa Pig * Oliver and Alice May as George Pig * Sarah Ann Kennedy as Miss Rabbit * Colin MacFarlane as Mr Lion, the person who steals childrens' toys and also the main antagonist of the film. * David Mitchell & Judy Flynn as Policeman Hamster and Policeman Panda, the members of a police station who both track down Mr Lion. * Ava Lovell as Suzy Sheep. She was previously voiced by Meg Hall in the first film. * Joshua Morris as Danny Dog. He was previously voiced by Jadon Mills in the first film. * Rohal Soomro as Pedro Pony. He was previously voiced by Stanley Nickless in the first film. * Stara Bal as Emily Elephant. She was previously voiced by Julia Moss in the first film. * Isla Gudgeon as Zoe Zebra. She was previously voiced by Sian Taylor in the first film. * Jamie Oram as Freddy Fox * Chiniya Mahon as Wendy Wolf * Madison Turner as Candy Cat. She was previously voiced by Zara Siddiqi in the first film. * Arisha Couhdhury as Rebecca Rabbit. She was previously voiced by Alice May in the first film. * Zoe Baker as Richard Rabbit * Matilda Green as Zuzu and Zaza Zebra. They were previously voiced by Alice May in the first film. * Victor Wade as Edmond Elephant. He was previously voiced by Jonny Butler in the first film. * Leo Templer as Gerald Giraffe * Charlotte Potterton as Belinda Bear, a child who helps track down the toys with the others. She was previously voiced by Zara Siddiqi in the first film. * Richard Ridings as Daddy Pig * Morwenna Banks as Mummy Pig & Madame Gazelle Grandpa Pig, Granny Pig and a lot of citizens appear near the end of the film. Production Following the release of Peppa Pig: The Movie in 2015, the creators of the series (Neville Astley and Mark Baker) announced a sequel set for release on May 5, 2017, and that they would return to direct and write the sequel, with Joris van Hulzen and Sarah Roper producing. Nathan Cubitt, editor of the first film, was replaced with Tomas Gisby due to Cubbitt working on other projects. On January 10, 2017, Universal revealed the title of the sequel as The Peppa Movie Two, and it was also announced that Harley Bird would return to voice Peppa Pig, with also the May brothers, Ridings and Banks signing on to reprise their roles as George Pig, Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig respectively. In February 2017, it was announced that Ava Lovell would voice Suzy Sheep, replacing Meg Hall from the first film due to Hall getting older, and the same went for other actors for the children in the show. In addition to Hall, Leo Templer was revealed to be the voice of Gerald Giraffe, a new member of the playgroup. On May 7, 2017, the film was retitled as The Peppa Movie: Lost Toys, and it was also announced that Richard Ridings & Morwenna Banks' characters would have a minor appearance in the film, instead of being one of the main characters. Also that day, it was announced that the film would be moved up to May 19, 2017, and was released that day. Video game A game based on the sequel was published by Activision, which also developed the first film's game. Box office The Peppa Movie: Lost Toys opened on May 19, 2017, alongside Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul and Alien: Covenant. Critical Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a score of 50% based on 115 reviews Sequel A sequel, titled The Peppa Movie Three, was released on February 9, 2018. Gallery Peppa Movie 2.png|Teaser poster with original release date and title CE943787-74C2-4861-869C-3FE66A799D54.jpeg|Singaporean release poster. Note that this is a derivative work. Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies